Happily Ever After Total Drama
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Ever wondering what one of your favorite Total Drama couples are up to after the show? Well now is your chance. After Mike is name winner of season five, see how he and his new girlfriend are getting ready on planning the rest of their lives together as a couple.


Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: A New Life Together

It's been a whole week after Mike was announced winner of _Total Drama: All Stars. _But after a successful season and a million dollars in his hand, he doesn't know what to do now. Now Mike can be seen in his hotel room that he also shared with his friends Gwen, Cameron and girlfriend Zoey. The hotel room was had one living room with a small kitchenette, a spacious bathroom and two separate bedrooms with one of the rooms having a Queen size bed and the other one having two full beds.

Mike was getting ready to watch a movie on the flat screen TV. He just got a bag of popcorn out of the microwave. Soon Zoey came in the room after coming back from the pool. "Hey Mike," she went.

"Hey Zoey," Mike replied back. The new Total Drama couple kiss one another.

"SO what are you watching?" Zoey asked.

"_The Cabin in the Woods_," Mike answered.

"Really? I love that movie."

"Me too. Hey speaking of movies, did you see _Fast & Furious 6 _yet?" Zoey nodded and later asked Mike is he going to get the DVD. "Yeah," he answered. "In fact, I actually pre-ordered it already."

'You heard what happen to Paul Walker?"

"Oh yeah. I sure did."

For those who don't know, Paul Walker is an actor. He is known for his role in the Fast & The Furious films as former police officer Brian O'Conner. On the weekend after Thanksgiving (November 30 of this year), Paul was involved in a horrible car accident, which led to his and a friend's deaths. There was supposed to be a _Fast & Furious 7_, but due to Paul's passing, the movie has been delayed ever since. With the sixth films getting ready to be released on DVD, each copy will be donated to his charity.

Mike is a big fan of the franchise and have the first five films so far. "I just can't believe he died in a car accident," he said.

"I know," Zoey answered. "It sound so ironic, though." The two laughed. "So what are you going to do with the million dollars?"

"Honestly I don't really have a plan. Maybe I'll just move back to my parents' house and just wait until I'm old enough."

"Well you will be 18 in a few months."

"Yeah. That time, I'll be able to find me a house of my own."

"Well how about you and I find a place of our own?"

"Really? Why you want to live with me?"

"BEcause I don't want to go back to my old life" Zoey has been lonely her own childhood. With her parents working like 24/7 and no friends, the redhead always relieved on the world of entertaining to aid her, but it wasn't enough. In fact, this was the main reason why she audition for Total Drama. "I mean maybe we could start a new life together," Zoey added.

From the day Mike met Zoey, the male always thought they would be the next Total Drama couple. But things have gotten crazy ever since they were on the show. On season four, Mike was losing control of his multiple personalities, but eventually gain control of them, but got eliminated from the season thanks to Scott. On season five, his evil personality Mal was in control. But now, Mal was gone for good along with his other personalities. So for Mike, this was finally his chance to be something to Zoey.

"Okay then," he said to his girl. "We'll find our own place and move in together." But Mike has no idea where Zoey live. For all he know, she could be living in another state. But she didn't care. All that came in her mind was just her and Mike living together and hopefully live happily ever after.

"Really? Oh Mike, that's so exciting." Zoey jump up and kissed her boyfriend.

"But where are you from though?"

"Oh well I'm from Texas," Zoey answered. "Why you asked? " Mike knew this wasn't going to work now for he grew up in Savannah, Georgia. He loved Zoey, but at the same time, he doesn't want to take her away from her family. "Oh," he went."

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah I don't know how us living together is going to work."

"What do you mean? Mike?"

"Zoey, you're from Texas and I'm from Georgia. I don't want to take you away from your family"

"Mike I told you. I can't go back to my old life."

"Well I always did wanted to move to Atlanta to start a new life."

"Well then let's move to Atlanta. Together." Zoey then lean her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Although he was still debating on the idea, he was soon into the idea of moving to Atlanta with Zoey. During their conversation, the movie had just came to an end. Later on that day, Gwen and Cameron came back in the room. The two had went to get some lunch and had a few laughs.

"Hey guys," Cameron said to his friends who were making out on the sofa. "Eww. Can't you guys do that in your room?" Mike and Zoey stopped the lip locking and giggled at Cameron.

"So how was lunch?" Mike asked.

"It was cool, "Gwen answered. "So Mike. Now that you won a million dollars, what are eyou planning to do?"

"Actually me and Zoey decided to move in together in Atlanta," Mike answered.

"Really? Wow! That's something."

"So you're just gonna save every dime of the million dollars? "Cameron asked.

"Well not exactly." Mike looked up at the clock and see it was almost five. "Come with me," he said to his friends. Zoey, Cameron and Gwen all walked out of the hotel with him and see two Dodge Challengers both park side to side in the parking lot of the hotel. Both of them are the same made and model, but different years. One of them is red and made in 2013 while the other one is all Muscle with an orange paint job and was made all the way in 1970.

"Whoa," Camerron said. "Wait. You bought these cars?" Mike nodded. Even Zoey loved the cars. Mike had passions for cars all his life ever since he helped his Uncle Vinnie fixed cars. A man who dropped off the cars give Mike the keys to both of them before leaving.

"So you guys want to take one of these babies for a test drive?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm just gonna go back to the botel room," Cameron answered.

"I'm actually going to go swimming in the pool," Gwen answered.

"I'll go with you Mike," Zoey said not surprising Mike. "But not in that thing though." The girlfriend pointed to the old Challenger. Zoey isn't a fan of old cars for she felt that they were too loud. But Mike nodded and took out the keys to the newer Challenger. The two got in the car. Mike still have a permit, but legally, he could drive.

…

After grabbing some lunch from Taco Bell, the couple are seen still driving around in Mike's car. Soon they found themselves in an all grassy field. The driver slowly drive the car on an off-road pathway before making a stop in the middle of the field. The two continued eating their tacos as they watched the stars from inside of the car. Even though it was only 7:30, daylight savings time was over, so it was quickly dark outside.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful outside," Zoey said.

"Yeah it sure is," Mike replied.

"I can't believe we did two seasons of total Drama."

"Same here. And you know what's the best thing about them?"

"What?"

"That you was there with me." Zoey couldn't help but giggled at the compliment. Her face was as red as her hair. It has been a whole week since Mike was officially cured of his multiple personality disorder and although he missed them all (except Mal of course), he still have all the strength of them. Zoey felt like he's got his flirtatious side from Smith.

Mike started let a finger stroking up Zoey's leg…and she sees it. Instead of stopping him, she just let it played out. Soon his finger began stroking up her belly then up her sides and finally her breasts. He then leans his head forward until his lips touched on the edge of Zoey's neck. The two eventualy began lip locking.

Zoey took off her heals and started crawling to Mike's side of the car. She stopped until she was sitting down on his lap. As the two continue making out, Mike takes out the keys from the ignition to make sure when he pushes on the gas pedal, he doesn't accidentally caused the car to move. After five minutes, they stop the kissing.

"Wait let's take this to the backseat," Mike said. He reaches in the glove department and takes out a pack of his and her Trojan condoms. The couple got out of the car and started putting on their condoms. Soon afterwards, they were ready to start their little love making. Mike can be seen laying down on the backseat while Zoey started crawling her way on top of her boyfriend and started kissing him as well as taking some of her clothes off. Mike also took his clothes off as well.

…

After an half hour of love making, Mike and Zoey were still in the backseat of his car, panting like tired animals trying to take in as much air as they could possibility can. Both of them were sweating, their hairs were a tangled mess and their muscles were very tight. On top of that, they were both half naked. Mike was only in his jeans while Zoey were in her red panties and was wearing Mike's green shirt to cover up her exposed breasts.

"that was fun," she said.

"Yeah," he replied back. "Yeah it was." Mike sees Zoey's feet was just inches from his face. He grabs a whole of them and started massaging them. Zoey was amazed by her boyfriend's touch, but it soon changed when he started tickling the soles of her feet, making her laugh.

"MIKE, KNOCK IT OFF," Zoey would laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I DON'T LIKE BEING TICKLED."

Eventually Mike stopped and kissed his girl again. Soon they both look on the clock and see it was almost 8:30. "Man we better get back to the hotel," he said. The dark skinned male crawled back to the driver side and started driving him and Zoey back to the hotel. During the drive, Zoey was still in the backseat, but was stroking her fingers on her boyfriend's bare chest as well as trying to be slick and try to reach for his "monster that took away her virginity."

The Challenger now pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel. The couple got out of the car and sneak in the back entrance so no one will noticed them. They finally made it abck to their hotel room. Soon they were now in a shower getting themselves cleaned up.

"I think I love you," Mike said.

"I think I love you too," Zoey replied back.

"So are you still with the idea of living together in Atlanta?"

"Heck yeah I am. I want us to start a new life together."


End file.
